1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer, and more particularly, to a transformer, a design of which is simplified by forming a plurality of overlapped areas in which at least three conductive lines are overlapped and allowing only two conductive lines to be overlapped in each overlapped area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power amplifier for amplifying a power of a transmission signal is generally used at a transmission end of a mobile communications terminal such as a cellular phone, or the like. This power amplifier is required to amplify the transmission signal to an appropriate level of power. This power amplifier generally performs matching and power combining by using a transformer having two or more pairs of input conductive lines and an output conductive line. However, as the number of conductive lines of the transformer increases, there are areas in which the conductive lines are overlapped with each other. This increase in input and output terminals may cause short-circuits between the conductive lines. Therefore, in order to solve these defects, at least three substrates are laminated and used.
However, in the related art, in the case of the transformer in which at least three substrates are laminated, since the design of the transformer is complicated and the manufacturing process thereof may be time consuming, a competitive price may be difficult to achieve and costs may increase.